Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an artificial lift method and device describing a submersible peristaltic pump system and a method of its use. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a peristaltic pump and method of its use.
Description of the Related Art
One method of producing hydrocarbon fluid from a well bore that lacks sufficient internal pressure for natural production is to utilize an artificial lift method. A string of tubing or pipe known as a production string suspends the submersible pumping device near the bottom of the well bore proximate to the producing formation. The submersible pumping device is operable to retrieve production zone fluid, impart a higher pressure into the fluid and discharge the pressurized production zone fluid into production tubing. Pressurized well bore fluid rises towards the surface motivated by difference in pressure.
A submersible pump system is installed during completion operations in a specifically designed well bore production zone. The production zone is a portion of the well bore in-between or below a packer or plug where hydrocarbons are produced for production. The packers and plugs isolate the portion of the well bore that is in fluid communication with the hydrocarbon-bearing formation from the remainder of the well bore. Fluid isolation of the production zone permits access, maintenance and even fluid isolation of the remainder of the well bore without disturbing the production zone.
However, the average run life of the current submersible pumping systems is about 3 years which is less than the average time such pumping systems are required to be used in a well. Since rig availability is an issue, many barrels produced fluids are deferred every year as a result of the months of waiting time to procure use of a rig for a submersible pump replacement.